


Can One Last Breath of Love Last Your Flames Enough to Keep You Alive?

by DarkPoisonousLove



Category: Winx Club
Genre: (just in case), (not so sure whether it's major but... still having the warning), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Heavy Angst, Lost Love, Tragedy, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPoisonousLove/pseuds/DarkPoisonousLove
Summary: Valtor found his own way out of Omega and his first stop was Cloud Tower since he needed to see Griffin when he knew it was also the last time he'd be able to. 5-sentence fic prompted on tumblr.
Relationships: Griffin/Valtor | Baltor (Winx Club)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Can One Last Breath of Love Last Your Flames Enough to Keep You Alive?

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be headcanons for the prompted situation but I wrote the short fic instead and decided to bring it over here as well.

He stumbled, out of the darkness and into the light that still managed to get in her office through the clouds that the Tower was always tucked away into just like he still managed to get right through to her heart in a moment even when it was clear he wasn’t the same man who’d loved her before seventeen years had passed with him out of her arms and into the ice.

She caught him and let him fall into her arms just like she’d fallen in love and she hadn’t managed to catch herself before it’d been too late and she could have saved them from this hell, this hell that had merely just begun after he’d ended the previous one but would stretch in front of and around them until there was nothing else left and not even the endless light of the stars could reach them in the midst of the darkness the lack of his inner flames would leave them with.

“Griffin,” he said before there was a pause that shouldn’t have been there but his pride refused to relent even when his life was going to and for his initiative in battle, he was terrible at starting a romance which she couldn’t help but understand with all that destruction that he’d been made of and that had drawn her to him time and time again instead of pushing her away and she’d gladly surrendered to his flames like he was her own sweet angel of death ready to bring her pleasure, too, with all the pain.

And he did it again as she smiled at him because she’d never been a slave to anything but her love for him and she couldn’t help but worship him one last time as she allowed herself to give him what he wouldn’t reach to take even when it had waited for him for all this time and it seemed to finally get through him as his mouth opened, searching to draw in air, breathe, inhale, and make that moment last a little longer before he plunged her into despair with his own death right after he finally found it in himself to take her hand.

A quietly said “I love you” was all that was left of them when the sound of breathing in her office wasn’t heard again despite the dead quiet that even the storm building outside did not dare interrupt.


End file.
